


I have a little sister too you know

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Short stories from the affair era [8]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Affair era, M/M, aaron and his thoughts, feelings left unsaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: Sometimes Aaron wishes he could talk to Robert, about... well anything. But it's just an affair, it's not real.... right? Aka another short scenario from the affair era





	I have a little sister too you know

Robert was on about how Vic's driving him mad, how she doesn’t leave him alone, and how she wants to know everything about the wedding, even when they haven’t really talked about it that much with Chrissie either.

 

Robert didn’t realize how this makes him feel. Talking about his wedding and all. But Aaron knew better by now. He didn’t want to screw this up by making a comment.

 

“ _I have a little sister too you know”_ \- he wanted to say to him, but then he kept quiet. He wanted to.... just have a chat about everything and anything, he just wanted to spend time with Robert. But instead he kept quiet. He let Robert going on about it, while he sat there thinking. Is this really what he wants? He should just walk away, he doesn’t need the drama.... but then he looked at him... and he couldn’t move.

 

“Are you alright?” - asked Robert looking at him.

 

_Shit I must be staring._ Thought Aaron. - “Yeah yeah, erm... fancy a beer?”

 

“We're in a barn.” - laughed Robert – “This place is not exactly full of booze is it?”

 

“No, but we could go to town or summit.” - said Aaron. He tried to be as casual as possible. 

 

“No, I can't, Chrissie thinks I'm...”

 

“In a meeting. I know.” - said Aaron finishing his sentence. 

 

“Yeah, and I promised Vic we're gonna have dinner at the pub. I had to.... you have no idea how much she can talk. - he said chuckling. 

 

_I know. You're not the only one with family issues._ Thought Aaron although he didn't say a thing. He simply nodded because he couldn't do anything else. This was only a bit of fun for Robert, and even if it meant a lot more to Aaron, he'd rather have this, than nothing. So he kept quiet. 

 

“Some other time, yeah?”- said Robert as he picked up his jacket. 

 

“Yeah sure.” - he smiled. It wasn't genuine, but what could he do? He knew right from the start that it's not gonna end well, and yet, he was there, and he's gonna be there next time as well. Because there's something about this man that just pulls him in. It's not like he doesn't hate himself for having an affair with a bloke who's about to get married to a woman, but saying no just wasn't an option. 

Not when it came to Robert.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> you have an idea for a scenario? send it to me and I see what I can do. Pop in a sentence and I try to work it into the story 
> 
> twitter: @tardisgirl93
> 
> tumblr: susieskinner93


End file.
